


Sleep Over

by spiralicious



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, End of Summer Bingo 2019, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It would have been simple to have the bus drop them at Crowley's door, he'd already gotten the bus to go as far as London, but the cab seemed a tad more intimate way to continue their journey. He just hopped he was reading the situation correctly.





	Sleep Over

It would have been simple to have the bus drop them at Crowley's door, he'd already gotten the bus to go as far as London, but the cab seemed a tad more intimate way to continue their journey. He just hopped he was reading the situation correctly. 

They didn't say much. They didn't need to. Crowley slid his hand across the seat to nudge Aziraphale's. It seemed to do the trick. After much sly finger rubbing, Aziraphale took his hand in his. Now, they'd held hands before, usually for more utilitarian reasons, but this most definitely felt different. 

Of course what to do with these feelings was another matter. One they avoided addressing until they were actually in Crowley's flat and didn't really have the option of ignoring it anymore. 

They stood staring at each other, no longer holding hands, unfortunately.

“So...”

“So... I have multiple empty bedrooms you could use, but you will be using mine. And no, I'm not going to chivalrously stay on the couch or something,” Crowley stated as an attempt to gain control of the situation. 

“But we don't need to sleep,” Aziraphale pointed out. 

“But we like to,”countered Crowley. 

“...So ...sleeping then?” It was hard to tell if the angel was excited or just looking for clarification. 

“Well, I'd hoped... not.” Crowley slumped a bit. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale looked more shocked than delighted by the prospect. 

“Oh.” Maybe Crowley had misread the situation after all. He started to leave the room. 

“I didn't mean it like that, just... Well, have you ever done something like this before?”

“Not really, I mean, the only person I ever really wanted to put in the effort for never seemed particularly interested... until now?” Crowley arched his eyebrow while he searched Aziraphale's face for any indication whatsoever that he might actually have any sort of inclinations to do, well, Crowley. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale mouthed the word, looking every bit like he was going to deliver disappointing news. He stepped forward just the same. “Well,” he said softly, “I understand the mechanics and I assume this body is capable. I just...” He cleared his throat. 

“Just what?” Crowley closed the rest of the distance between them.

Aziraphale very deliberately took Crowley's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He stared at their hands as he spoke. “I very much want to be close with you... in an intimate way... I just don't know what that means for me.” He finally looked Crowley in the face, his eyes pleading and a little scared. 

Crowley smiled. “I can work with that.” A nervous laugh escaped as he nodded his head. 

Aziraphale smiled, his entire body relaxing.

Crowley leaned forward, closing that last final gap between them by touching their foreheads together. They stood that way a few moments before Aziraphale very shyly pressed his lips to Crowley's and did not object in the slightest when he added more force and tongue. 

He did, however, squeak when Crowley suddenly dragged him to the bedroom at great speed. 

They had some things to figure out, after all. Crowley wasn't going to wait until the next apocalypse to start working them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the End of Summer Bingo 2019 prompt "cab" at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
